Another Story from Silent Hill
by Walter Sullivan
Summary: Et si tout n'était qu'illusion ?


**Chapitre I : Un jour ordinaire.**

Il est maintenant 13.41. Comme chaque jour à 13.41, me voilà derrière mon bureau. Depuis deux ans. Et comme chaque jour à 13.41 depuis deux ans, je donnerai en cet instant précis tout ce qu'il est possible de donner pour m'échapper d'ici. Un tel ennui n'est pas supportable pour un être humain. Après réflexion, un tel ennui n'est supportable pour personne, à vrai dire ; le sort des animaux serait plus envieux que le nôtre pour un observateur extérieur à ces deux types de vivant.

Le tampon de l'hôpital s'abat lourdement sur une énième fiche ; une à une, elles s'alignent en tas désordonnés sur les quatre coins du bureau ; et je les valide, laissant mes propos philosophiques de côté, d'un geste las et automatique, considérant d'un œil vague le fruit de mes mouvements désabusés.

_« Sunderland, James – admis le 14/03/01. _

_Présence de troubles du comportement amenant à une schizophrénie chronique – stade avancé. »_

J'appose mon sceau ; Monsieur Sunderland est désormais Numéro 1254. Pour l'ensemble du milieu hospitalier, du moins. Pour le reste du monde, je ne sais pas. Je n'ai aucun renseignement de notifié quant à ses origines autre que « Nord Américain. »

Fiches suivantes.

_« Orosco, Angela – admise le 17/03/01._

_Dépression évoluant vers une perte de l'activité mentale normale – stade intermédiaire. »_

_« Dobrowski, Eddy – admis le 20/03/01._

_Condamné pour tentative de meurtre – Interné en raison d'un délire de persécution. »_

Deux nouvelles données numériques viennent d'avoir leur billet d'entrée validé, pour un long moment, sans aucun doute. Il est maintenant 13.43 ; à ce rythme-là, la fin de la journée va devenir un rêve éveillé. La chaleur qui règne en ce jour de Juillet est au moins aussi assomante que la lenteur du temps qui s'écoule ; envahi par la fatigue, je relève la tête de mon labeur et observe l'horizon. Le soleil, à son point culminant en cette heure de la journée, brûle littéralement tout ce qui se trouve à l'extérieur : les végétaux se fanent, déshydratés ; le goudron forme des plaques visqueuses par endroits ; les gens même avancent à une allure réduite, essayant d'éviter le rayonnement intense de l'astre, en se réfugiant sous quelques parcelles d'ombre offertes par les arbres mourrants et les bâtiments ou encore en stagnant aux terrasses des cafés, à siroter n'importe quoi, pourvu qu'il y ait des glaçons.

Le contraste qui s'opère avec l'intérieur de l'hôpital est assez étrange : contrairement à la fournaise extérieure, il règne dans tout l'édifice une douce fraîcheur diffusée par la climatisation récemment installée. Ceci dit, cela ne m'empêche pas de m'enfoncer au fil des minutes dans une torpeur des plus engourdissantes.

Reprenant difficilement mes esprits, ma main trouve le courage d'émerger à nouveau jusqu'au bac des fiches des arrivants du début de l'année 2001.

_« Sullivan, Walter – admis le 07/03/01._

_Condamné pour meurtre – Interné en raison d'un début de psychopathie. »_

Le cas ne me fait même plus frissonner. Depuis le temps, je me suis forcé à m'habituer à ce genre de cas, et mon 'auto-enseignement' porte ses résultats. Je commence à apposer l'habituel tampon gravé _« Brookhaven Hospital – entrée validée »_, quand une autre encre rouge attire mon attention : _« ANNULEE »_, avec le commentaire suivant :

_« Décès confirmé le 14/07/01 – 07.54._

_Cas de suicide (confirmé par expert et médecin légiste)._

_Objet du décès : ustensile de cuisine (manche petite cuillère)._

_Lésion profonde de 4.3 cm dans carotide. »_

Mon esprit tout comme mon corps se paralysent d'un seul bloc. Deux ans que je suis ici … Deux ans passés, presque perdus, dans ce bureau aux murs sinistrement blancs, à m'habituer à tous les cas possibles de folies diverses et variées, mais jamais un seul cas de suicide ne m'était passé entre les mains. D'autant plus qu'il ne s'agit pas là d'un suicide « ordinaire » : une petite cuillère n'est a priori pas étudiée pour réussir à établir le moindre mal, quel qu'il soit. Ce Sullivan devait vraiment avoir atteint un degré irréversible. Ne pouvant détacher mon regard de la fiche du désormais 'regretté' Numéro 1068, je constate avec une surprise effrayante que ce type n'est mort qu'au matin même, alors que j'allais prendre mon service.

Au bout de longues minutes, je songe enfin à me défaire de mes pensées et du choc causé par ce cas jusque-là inconnu, tandis que mes membres se voient parcourus par de légers tremblements, dus aux mouvements effectués après quelques minutes d'ankylose totale. C'est à ce même moment que la secrétaire du Directeur de l'hôpital décide de frapper deux coups à la porte, avant de l'ouvrir et de m'annoncer :

**« Monsieur Kauffmann tient à vous voir dans son bureau maintenant, Monsieur Van Lüsli. »**

La mine sombre mais le regard perdu, je peine à assimiler les informations à une vitesse normale. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, je me décide à répondre :

**« … Oui, bien sûr, j'arrive tout de suite. »**

La secrétaire referme la porte du bureau, et je pose mon regard vide sur les murs qui m'entourent. Prêt à replonger dans de longues considérations philosophiques sur la futilité de la vie, je préfère reposer rapidement la fiche dans le bac prévu à cet effet, plutôt que de perdre du temps dans un domaine pour lequel je ne suis pas prédisposé, et surtout, pour lequel je ne suis pas payé. Je me lève donc afin d'aller dans le bureau de mon patron.

Tout en marchant dans les couloirs, j'observe les patients de l'hôpital à travers les baies vitrées ; la plupart d'entre eux ne reçoivent plus de visites, quand d'autres n'en ont jamais eu. Je monte l'étage qui mène au bureau du Directeur d'un pas lourd : Michael Kauffmann n'est pas vraiment ce qu'on pourrait appeler un patron amical et chaleureux. Il est peut-être même le stéréotype parfait du patron tyrannique et sans scrupule, froid autant avec ses employés qu'avec ses patients. Beaucoup d'actifs du milieu médical racontent souvent entre eux qu'avant d'arriver à l'Hôpital Brookhaven, il y a une dizaine d'années, le Docteur Kauffmann aurait trempé dans de sombres affaires de cobayes humains ayant servis à des expérimentations sordides, non loin de là, à l'Hôpital Alchemilla.

Pour ma part, je ne cherche pas à me renseigner sur ces rumeurs. Bien que si elles se révelaient vraies, elles aient de quoi envoyer ce bon vieux Kauffmann un bon moment à l'ombre, l'envie de me retrouver face à lui pour un procès sûrement long et fastidieux était minime. Je me contente donc d'exécuter les ordres, et de faire l'impasse sur ces mots. De toute façon, il est temps d'arrêter là mes réflexions : me voilà devant la porte du sanctuaire patronal. Je frappe quelques coups légers, tente de prendre une figure aimable, et c'est avec des apparats chargés à bloc d'hypocrisie la plus sincère que j'entre :

**« Vous m'avez demandé, Monsieur Kauffmann ? »**

La mine renfrognée et le regard sombre, comme à l'ordinaire, il lève les yeux des tonnes de feuilles qui envahissent son bureau, et me regarde d'un air contrarié.

**« Oui. Fermez la porte, asseyez-vous. »**

Toujours autant de politesse et d'amabilité ! Je suis touché, Monsieur le Directeur. Vraiment. Il reporte son attention sur ses papiers, puis soupire. Attrappant un stylo sous une masse de documents, il se met en devoir de signer chacun des rapports présent. Souhaitant ne pas finir décapité à l'âge de 27 ans, je décide de patienter sagement, me concentrant sur mes chaussures, qui au passage auraient bien besoin d'être renouvelées.

**« Monsieur … ****Van Lüsli. ****Suite aux évènements de ce matin, vous allez rester dans l'établissement. Considérez que ce sera une nuit de garde, le tarif sera le même. »**

Je relève brusquement la tête. Cette nuit ? Et quels évènements ? Le Directeur n'a pas besoin de relever la tête pour observer mon regard interrogateur, car il ajoute à ce moment-là :

**« Je veux parler du décès, Monsieur Van Lüsli. Du décès du patient 1068. Votre présence, au moins pour cette nuit, est nécessaire pour calmer l'ensemble du pensionnat hospitalier. Bien que la plupart ait perdu toute capacité mentale, la mort ne leur reste pas inconnue. Ils la voient seulement différemment de nous. Monsieur Drake a aussi été soumis à ces ordres, il effectuera donc cette garde particulière avec vous. » **

Après un silence durant lequel je ne trouve rien à redire, abasourdi par ce changement de programme innatendu, il continue, toujours sans prendre la peine de lever les yeux de ses papiers :

**« Vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations, Monsieur Van Lüsli. »**

Sentant monter mon degré d'énervement, je n'attends pas d'autres indications, et préfère saluer calmement le Tyran Kauffmann, l'air indifférent :

**« Bien, Monsieur le Directeur. Bonne fin d'après-midi. »**

Je sors du bureau d'un pas rapide, et dévale les escaliers, afin de m'enfermer rapidement dans mon bureau, en prenant bien soin de claquer la porte derrière moi. Assis de nouveau devant mon travail inachevé, je m'enfonce dans ma chaise, et rage intérieurement contre Kauffmann. C'est à cet instant précis que Drake choisit de faire son entrée :

**« Ah, ça y est, toi aussi il t'a dit pour cette nuit … Pas de bol hein ? Sur une équipe de 10, y'a fallu que ça tombe sur nous ! »**

Dépité, je lève mon regard haineux sur Drake. Il parle en regardant dehors, par la fenêtre, qui donne juste sur l'allée principale. William Drake est le prototype même du type qui a toujours des montagnes de travail en attente, mais qui traîne tous les couloirs sans jamais rien faire. De toute l'équipe dont nous faisons partie, c'est avec lui que je m'entends le mieux … Et le seul, à vrai dire. Le reste des employés s'ignore autant qu'ils nous ignorent : seuls l'argent et les promotions les font avancer dans l'hôpital.

Je ne peux pas contenir plus longtemps ma rancœur :

**« Oui, sur nous ! Mais crois-moi, Will, c'est sûrement pas un manque de bol !! Tu connais la considération qu'il a pour nous, non ?! C'est pas un hasard si cette nuit on reste là … Là, dans ce putain d'hôpital, à tourner en rond, tout ça à cause d'un type plus malade que les gens qu'il enferme ici à longueur d'années !!**

**- Du calme, Tawler … On a pas le choix, de toute façon. Les ordres ont été donnés par Sir Kauffmann en personne, mon ami ! »** dit-il d'un ton pompeux et ironique.

Je ne réponds pas, me contentant de sourire vaguement à sa dernière réplique. Je sais bien que tout ce que je peux dire est vain et inutile, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Devant mon silence, William reprend :

**« T'en fais pas, le billard du 1****er**** nous attend, tu sais … J'ai droit à ma revanche de la dernière fois, oublie pas ! »**

Il me fait un clin d'œil, puis quitte mon bureau. C'est un sourire franc qui éclaire alors mon visage. La nuit va être longue, en effet, mais elle sera certainement trop courte pour lui : William n'a jamais réussi à me battre au billard. Détendu, calmé, je me remets docilement à mes fiches, jetant un ultime regard mi-craintif, mi-contrarié, sur celle de feu Walter Sullivan. Encore quelques heures, et enfin un hôpital tranquille, ou tout au moins, vide de son cher Directeur, s'offrira à Will et moi.


End file.
